


To Heal

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made her feel sick to the stomach to know Kuvira is all calm about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heal

Kuvira lets out an audible yelp, sharply turning her head away when she felt Korra’s fingertips brushing her cheek. “What are you—get your hands off of me!” She exclaimed, swatting the woman’s hand away. She glared at the Avatar who quickly returned the look with the same intensity she has burning in her eyes.

“Now is the time for you not to talk,” Korra replied, rolling her eyes as she bends the water out from her pouch and her hand began to glow brightly. “Now shut up for one second, stay still, and let me heal you. It’ll be done and over with within in a minute.” But before she can even reach Kuvira’s face, she was met with another slap to the hand.

The glow to her hand immediately seizes, allowing the water to splash on the platinum floor with an exasperated groan, her patience started to wane away at the display of the stubborn woman. “Just let me heal you!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

“I’m fine!” Kuvira shouted, slapping a hand to her face, covering her cheek with a noticeable wince.

“Oh sure,” Korra started with another roll of her eyes. “You definitely do look fine. I am sure that big and nasty bruise on your face is nothing at all.” She said, sarcasm dripping out of her tone.

“I am fine,” Kuvira repeated, her hand still covering her cheek even when the pained sensation subsided as she darted her eyes away and refused to look at the Avatar’s direction. “There is no need for you to fret over me.”

Korra opened her mouth, about to let out another retort until she puffed her cheeks, allowing the words dissolved into nothingness. She knew shouting and yelling at the former metalbender wouldn’t help at all and it would have without a doubt worsened the position they’re in. She pinched the bridge of her nose, pulling her thoughts altogether to lighten their situation; a different approach would be good.

“Look,” Korra said, sitting back down on the cot, giving the former dictator a stern stare. “You can’t fool me or even yourself, it’s obvious you are hurt—”

Kuvira opened her mouth and was about to deny the claim until Korra placed a finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking.

“—so what do you say? Let me heal you, if you allow me.” She finished, her finger was still resting on Kuvira’s lips as she stared deeply into her eyes and grinned crookedly.

Kuvira blankly stared back deeply into the Avatar’s wide, hopeful, and innocent gaze then scowled, turning her face away so her lips were no longer resting on Korra’s fingers. “Be quick with it, I got things to do.” She said, crossing her arms together, waiting for this process to be over with.

“You have things to do?” Korra snorted, looking around at the wooden cell. “Sure you do, Kuvira. I’m so sure you have a meeting with a giant pink turtleduck at four o’clock.” She joked, laughing at her own quip.

“You are very amusing, Avatar, but please shut up and just heal me,” Kuvira said dully, growing impatient.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Korra said, holding her hands up in front of her chest. “I just wanted to lightened things up.” She bent out a new batch of water out from her pouch, surrounding the fluid around her hand until it started to shine brightly.

Kuvira complied with Korra’s demand after she urged her to come closer. The metalbender leaned her face to the Avatar’s hands, letting out a small, pain-filled hiss when they made contact. She held her breath for several seconds longer as her eyes flutters closed, sighing out when the throbbing ache on her cheek faded away and was replaced by a sudden and cooling relief.

She soon became unaware of her actions, leaning closer to the Korra’s touch until the sensation quickly stopped and she heard the Avatar suppressing a laugh. Kuvira slowly opened her eyes, realizing that the healing session was done and over within a minute, just like the Avatar had promised.

Kuvira immediately reeled back, her cheeks started to flame and she quickly darted her eyes down on the floor. Her hand flew up to her face, touching the spot where the bruise once sat on; she no longer felt the throbbing ache. “I…thank you.” She mumbled.

“I’m always here to help and happy to do it,” Korra replied, then, curiosity got the better of her. “So how did you get that?”

“I tripped,” Kuvira answered.

“You tripped?” Korra said, raising a brow.

“I tripped.”

“You…tripped?”

“Yes, I tripped! I tripped and hit my face against the table!” Kuvira insisted with a groan.

Korra pursed her lips together, not buying the woman’s claim. Kuvira was nothing if not graceful. She’s always been elegant in her movements. It even showed in her bending skills when they fought against each other all those months ago, which is becoming more of a distant memory now; she couldn’t help herself but to become suspicious of her statement.

“Are you…sure?” Korra asked her cautiously, not wanting to jump to the conclusion just yet.

Kuvira lets out another groan, growing annoyed. “Yes, why is it so hard to believe?!”

“It doesn’t seem very you,” Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. “You’ve always been careful. I just find it hard to believe that’s all.”

“You don’t know me well enough as it seems then,” Kuvira sighed. “I’ve been in this hellhole for almost a year now, it should be no surprise to you or anyone else that I am no longer skilled as I was back then.” She shut her eyes, breathing heavily through her nose as she absentmindedly brushed her fingers against her cheek at the bruise that’s no longer there.

“Kuvira, please,” Korra said, laying a hand on her shoulder, “just tell me what really happened.” She said, swallowing thickly at the suspicion growing in the back of her mind.

“It’s nothing really, just one of the guards decided to teach me a lesson,” Kuvira snapped, finally answering her question after she grew tired of her insistent. “It’s not too bad really.”

“It—It isn’t right,” Korra said, shaking her head.

“I’ve taken worst hits from Wei and Wing when we used to spar.”

“That still doesn’t make it right.”

“Avatar Korra, there is no need to be so worked up on this.

“It doesn’t make it right!” Korra snapped, breathing heavily as she shot up to her feet and marched towards the door with her hands clenched together into fists, wanting to demand who did it.

“Korra!” Kuvira shouted, scrambling up to her feet and reached out to her, grabbing the woman by the arm. She felt herself tensing for a moment when she could feel the muscles in Korra’s arms tensing up. “Enough. Stop it.” She said firmly.

“It…isn’t right,” Korra repeated, her voice going small and her arm soon slacked in the metalbender’s hold. “Why are you so calm about this? Spirits, Kuvira, they’re hurting you!”

“It’s nothing,” Kuvira shrugged. “They mostly come by, say what they want to say and then leave me alone.”

Korra felt like bile was going to rise up to her throat, wetting her dry lips by licking them and felt like the room was spinning. She pressed her back against the wall, sliding down against it until she was sitting on the floor. “What do they say?”

“Nothing you haven’t heard of,” Kuvira followed suit, sitting down next to her.

Korra pursed her lips together, not surprise to hear her answer. Even she could hear the whispers amongst the people of Republic City, her trial date hasn’t come yet, yet many of them are already demanding for justice—for her death. It made Korra feel sick to the stomach.  

“You’re not hurt elsewhere, are you?” Korra asked, sitting up straighter.

Kuvira shook her head. “No.”

“Good…good…” Korra breathed out in relief, knowing she was being honest with her words.

“Avatar—”

“I thought I told you many times to just call me Korra.”

“—Korra,” Kuvira sighed. “Why do you even come in to see me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Korra replied. “Prison life seems so boring and lonely, thought you wanted the company.”

“Wouldn’t your friends disapprove?” Kuvira asked.

Korra winced at the mention of them. “Yeah, they would, and I respect their opinions but…I just can’t leave you alone. I just can’t abandon you.” She turned to look at Kuvira, who has her gaze on her the entire time, then placing her hand on top of hers.

“I care for you,” she added, feeling her heart skipping a beat when Kuvira twisted her hand and threaded their fingers together, feeling her head resting on her shoulder. After a while, she soon followed suit and rested her head on top of the metalbender’s.

The two sat in a quiet and comfortable silence, relaxed more than ever in each other’s presence and dare not to move a muscle even when the banging on the other side of the door, along with the shouts of the guards to tell them visiting hours was over, became persistent.


End file.
